


Take a Memo

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [10]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Snarky Steve, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, bottom!tony, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve agrees to deliver some paperwork to Tony.</p><p> It turns out he has a suit kink. </p><p>Porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Memo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_tosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_tosh/gifts).



> This is an A03 Auction Prompt Fill for Captain_Tosh:
> 
> "Steve is used to seeing Tony is t-shirt and jeans around the tower. Even tho he sees Tony on TV in suits he never thought anything about it til he came to the office and see Tony in his element. Basically suit!porn with Steve bending Tony over the desk."

Pepper spread her bagel with apple jelly, and tapped her tablet. 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like some bacon or waffles, Ms. Potts?” Steve asked. 

“You’re sweet, but no, I need something to settle my stomach. Tony left his notes for the new Stark Phone down in the labs. It really isn’t his fault this time. The board decided they want to push the new model out in time for the holiday rush.”

Steve frowned, and flipped the waffle maker over. He added a pat of butter to the frying pan. “That doesn’t seem right.”

“It’s not, but now I have to swing by the office. It’s going to push my meetings back by at least a day, and I have to meet with the French ambassador later today." 

“I’ll do it,” Steve blurted, then blushed. “I mean...”

Pepper watched him skeptically. “I really don’t think that’s a good idea. These are extremely classified.”

“I won’t let anyone have them ma’am. You have my word.”

“Well, if you can’t trust Captain America...” Pepper sighed. “Tell Tony he’s been driving himself too hard lately, he should relax, get some sleep. Oh, and Steve, make sure he isn’t with the massage therapist when you go in,” she frowned, “you don’t want to catch an eyeful.”

“That happens a lot?” 

Pepper paused. “Too often. But honestly, I think he’s seeing someone, and Tony is very monogamous when he’s in a relationship. You should probably still knock first.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll let him know I’m coming.” 

Pepper’s stylus paused, and she tilted her head. Then she chuckled dismissively. “Thanks Steve. Here’s the folder.” She slide a black file folder across the island. Steve reached out and stopped it with one finger.

“I’d better get going,” Pepper said, placing her plate in the sink. She walked out the door.

When Pepper said there’d be a delay in her plans, Steve hadn’t realized she was talking about a flight to Malibu. 

Apparently Tony flew the suit to work on the west coast, which really sucked when he forgot something in New York.

Steve waved off the third offer of alcohol, idly contemplating the stripper poles in the passenger cockpit. Once the stewardess had been dismissed, he stripped off his shirt. The least he could do to kill some time was get a workout in. 

He grabbed the pole in one hand and flipped into the air, then started walking down the pole, amused. Tony had far too much time on his hands. Maybe he could stay over in Malibu, and they could fly back together.

When he arrived at the landingstrip, Steve was ready for a good run. The sun felt delicious against his skin. It was still cold in New York. 

He had Pepper’s driver drop him off in front of Stark Industries. 

The receptionist was the height of professionalism, even if his eyes did linger overly long on Steve’s assets. 

“Delivery for Mr. Stark,” Steve grinned.

The bottle-blonde frowned. “Do you have an appointment?” 

“No, but...”

“I’m afraid Mr. Stark doesn’t see anyone without an appointment.”

Steve’s lips quirked. “I’m his massage therapist.”

The man clearly didn’t see the humor in that. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

Steve smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I’m actually Captain Steve Rogers, Mr. Stark will want to see me.”

“Cute. I’ve never heard that before, Muscles. Please vacate the premises, or I’ll have security escort you out.”

Steve drummed his fingers against the desk. “Thank you for your time.”

Tony was sitting in his swivel chair with a donut hanging out of his mouth and the Wall Street journal in his hand when Jarvis interrupted his reading.

“Sir, I believe we have a perimeter breach,” a trace of humor in his voice.

Tony started to stand. “Why is that amusing, J?”

“It appears Captain Rogers is scaling the building. I’ve taken the liberty of activating the two way glass so your employees don’t panic”

“What?”

“It’s unfortunate you don’t have a balcony,” Jarvis said dryly. 

“Not funny, Jarvis.” 

“A thousand apologies.”

“Open the window and let the fool in before he kills himself,” Tony said.

The glass panel slid down and he leaned out. Steve grinned up at him from two stories below.

“Get up here before you give someone a heart attack, you idiot.”

Steve inched his way up, his muscles bunching as the California sun did wonderful things to the highlights in his hair. When he reached Tony’s window, he stopped. “Give a guy a hand Stark?”

“Oh, and just what do you need a hand for? You made it this far without any assistance." Tony relented and reached out the window. Steve immediately snagged his hand and pulled until Tony’s stomach was pressed against the safety glass, he levered himself up and brought their mouths together in a tight press, taking advantage of Tony’s shock long enough to slip him a bit of tongue. 

When they drew apart, Tony sputtered. “I knew there was something suspicious about that request. Now get in here before some kid in a copter gets a photo of Captain America and Iron Man canoodling, idiot. 

Steve snorted. “Canoodling?” He climbed the rest of the way up, vaulting through the window with one hand. 

Steve slid to his feet inside the window and turned to greet Tony. 

He stopped, his mouth going dry.

Tony gave him an odd look. “What? Is it the sunglasses? Because I wear these inside all the time, force of habit. I’m like half vampire. Which, really, you should know better than most people...” He snapped his fingers in Steve’s face and Steve grabbed his wrist.

“What are you wearing?” Steve finally managed.

“What, you think I walk around the office in jeans and tanks? Ok, I probably would. But I mean, I know you’ve seen me do P.R. on television Steve, so...”

“It’s not the same.” Steve’s fingers trailed over the perfectly tailored suit, the white tie, then pressed, angling over Tony’s hips.”

“Is this a thing?” Tony asked, suddenly breathless. “Because I don’t think I’d mind.”

“I think it is,” Steve growled a little, crowding Tony back until his ass hit the edge of his desk. 

Steve edged forward, “Ms. Potts said you might be with a massage therapist.”

Tony met his eyes, “would you like that? To walk in here and see me all oiled up and pliant.” 

“I’d rather cause it,” Steve’s fingers kneaded down his sides, hitting several sore spots, and tearing a soft moan from Tony’s parted lips.

Steve leaned in close, his mouth pressed against Tony’s ear. “I’m going to bend you over your desk now.”

Tony’s eyes started to dilate, “I ah, I can’t, I have meetings, there’s a business call in fifteen...”

“Take a memo,” Steve purred, palming Tony’s crotch. 

“Taking a memo, ah,” Tony arched into his hand. “Asshole.” 

“Mmm,” Steve purred. “Where is it Tony?”

Tony watched him through heavily lidded eyes. “What?” he slurred.

“I know you keep slick up here. Do you jerk off on your lunch break, thinking of me?” Steve’s hand tightened around him, through the cloth of his pants, pumping twice, just the right side of painful. 

“Bottom drawer,” Tony yelped. “God, this country has no idea who you really are.” 

“Who am I?” Steve asked, his lips slanting up at the corner. Tony turned around as Steve dug through the drawer, bracing his hands against the desk, his head pressing against the cool wood. “A man with a really, really good fucking plan.” 

“Hmm,” Steve agreed, slicking his fingers. 

Tony jerked his belt buckle open letting his pants drop over the curve of his ass. 

Steve planted one hand firmly on his hip and shoved his boxers down. He began stretching Tony open, one calloused finger at a time. “You’re still loose from yesterday morning,” he whispered.

“I could feel you all morning, every time I moved. I’d really like an encore, sometime today, if you don’t mind?” Tony sighed as the fingers were removed. He heard Steve’s zipper, and felt something that was most definitely not a finger slide along his crack, smearing him with pre-come. He shivered, delighted. 

Steve pressed in, just a bit, sliding one hand around to grasp Tony’s cock. Tony bucked back as Steve tightened his hand and his cock slid a few inches inside. Tony cried out, trembling against him. Steve licked a swath across his shoulder and bit down, sliding balls deep into Tony’s ass. 

Tony was doubled up beneath him, one hand digging into the leather datebook on the desk, the other braced against the edge, pushing himself hard against Steve with a whimper. “Move, damn you,” he growled. 

Steve slipped back, and then pushed forward again with a slow roll of his hips. 

“Fucking tease.”

Steve placed his hands on Tony’s hips and began thrusting in earnest. The only sounds in the office were their harsh breath and the soft squelching where their flesh met -- the occasional scrape as the desk moved from the force of Steve’s thrusts. 

The door opened, and the receptionist from the front desk stuck his head in, “Mr. Stark, your two o’clock...”

“He’s with his massage therapist right now,” Steve growled, still thrusting. 

Tony groaned and bucked beneath him, his back bowing as he shot against the desk. 

“Right,” the man said, and spun around, shutting the door a bit harder than necessary. 

“Oh, god, I’m going to have to give the kid a raise,” Tony panted. 

“I can wait..” Steve started to pull away.

“I swear if you stop before I get to feel your come running down my legs, I won’t let you fuck my ass for a month.”

Steve laughed. “You wouldn’t last two days.”

Tony grunted. “Fucking know it all. I’m... ah, I’ll call Armani and order the whole fucking line, wear them in the shop when I work. You, hah, have no idea who you’re fucking with.

Just like that, Steve’s orgasm tore through him, his vision going white at the edges. 

“The kid has to know who you are.” Tony finally said.

“He has no idea. But if he figures it out, we’ll deal with it. How long are you in Malibu?”

“Flying back tonight. Why?”

“Don’t take the armor, I’ll wait for you. I figured out a new exercise routine on the way out here, I think you’ll like it.”

“What makes you think I’m interested in your exercise routine?”

“Stripper poles,” Steve said smugly. 

“The paperwork you forgot is in the folder on your desk," he said tapping the window. Jarvis smoothly lowered the glass.

Tony closed his mouth.


End file.
